Easy
by LoveableTurtle
Summary: For Ally, saying goodbye to Dallas was easy. For Austin, saying goodbye to Cassidy was easy. But when faced with losing each other, they find that it is anything but. Ally can't help but doubt whether they will ever find each other again, but maybe, just maybe, she should have a little more faith in Austin...*Two-Shot**Dedicated to Wonderstruck-ambition*
1. Part 1

**Easy-Part 1**

**This Two-Shot is dedicated to my BFFF (Best FanFiction Friend) **Wonderstruck-ambition **because she is absolutely the most amazing person on this entire website and for some unknown reason she seems to like me (?;P) and I love her in a totally non-creepy, internet-friend way…She's there for me and we talk A LOT and I just really wanted to say thanks because you're the best!**

**Anyway, this story is based on the prompt 'Easy' which I could have gone in a COMPLETELY different direction with, if you get what I mean…but I didn't, so I hope you enjoy the, erm, innocence of this one…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line. **

**Austin POV**

"Hey baby, I've missed you." Cassidy breathed in my ear, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind. I sighed. The feeling of her warm breath tickling my ear used to turn me on, make me feel a little weak at the knees. Now it just tickles. I don't get it. Things between us have changed so much between us. Maybe it's because the novelty of having an older girl has worn off, or maybe I'm just bored of her. But for whatever reason, I don't feel the same chemistry with her anymore.

I turned to face her, plastering on a fake grin, as if I was happy to see her when the sad truth was I couldn't care less.

"Hey Cassidy. I missed you too, in the whole twelve hours it's been since we last saw each other." I muttered, unable to keep a little bit of bitterness from my voice. She frowned, pulling away from me slightly.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked. I sighed.

"Don't call me baby, I'm eighteen years old." I snapped. She let go of me completely, taking a whole step away from me and looking hurt. I groaned, mentally scolding myself. That was harsh.

"Sorry, Cass, I didn't mean that. I'm just tired…I was up all night last night rehearsing." I said apologetically. She still looked a little hurt but didn't move away when I stepped forwards again and wrapped my arms around her waist. She leant up to kiss me and for a minute I kissed back, but when I felt her tongue slide across my lips, the way she always did, I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Look, Cassidy, I'm sorry, I just can't." I sighed, pulling away and taking a couple big steps away. I saw her tear up and the hurt on her face made me feel incredibly guilty, but I just couldn't pretend like everything was fine anymore.

"What do you mean Austin? Why are you acting so strange?"

"I'm sorry, Cass, but I've been feeling pretty weird for a while now, and…"

"Are you ill? Why didn't you just say so? Austin, if I get sick I swear-"

"No, Cass, I'm not ill," I cut her off, "I'm just sick of lying to you. I'm just not feeling this relationship anymore. I used to really like you, honestly, but now…"

"You don't." she whispered. I grimaced, hating to see the pain on her face knowing that I was causing it.

"I really am sorry, Cass." I muttered. She clenched her jaw and before I could do anything about it, she slapped me.

"Yeah, so am I. Sorry that you're such a jerk!" she shouted. I frowned.

"I'm sorry Cass, but that was a little uncalled for…" I rubbed my cheek, wincing in pain. She glared at me, then her face crumpled.

"I'm sorry, I know you didn't deserve that. Thank you for telling me, for breaking it off now. I just…I thought you loved me?" she whispered. I sighed.

"To be fair, I never said the words…" I trailed off, knowing that there was nothing else I could say to make this better for her. She nodded, wiping her eyes.

"No, no you didn't. Thanks, I guess, for not lying to me. I mean it, really. I'm glad you broke it off before I fell completely in love with you…" she sighed.

"I really am sorry. I'd say I want to be friends, but that would just be insulting…but seriously, I don't want you to hate me. If you ever manage to forgive me, maybe we can make things work? You're an amazing girl, and I'm not just saying that." I told her. She smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Austin. And there's nothing to forgive. You didn't do anything wrong, except not love me back, and I can't blame you for that. I'll see you around, Austin." She smiled, hugging me chastely one last time before disappearing. I sighed.

I was surprised at myself. I mean, I was expecting to feel sad, I expected it to be hard to break up with her. I mean, we'd been dating almost a whole year. But it was just…easy.

**Ally POV**

I faked yet another smile and forced out another giggle as Dallas kissed me on the cheek again. I used to like him so much, but now…maybe it was the thrill of the chase, or maybe it's just boredom, but whatever it is, I can barely stand to be around him anymore. He's just so boring! Like, he never does anything out of the blue, or even remotely surprising. He has the same routine, day in day out. I suppose that's what I get for crushing on some guy I don't really know…I should really start crushing on guys that I know well, like Dez or Austin…although, nobody can ever say they 'know' Dez, because he's too crazy. But Austin, see, that would be a perfectly reasonable crush. But of course, I would never crush on Austin since he is my best friend. Besides, he has Cassidy.

"Ally, what's up?" he sighed, moving away from me and frowning. I smiled slightly. That was probably his one redeeming factor; he could always tell when I was upset.

"I'm just a little bored…" I muttered.

"Why?"

"Because, no offence Dal, you're boring. You never do anything more than kiss me on the cheek, you always plan everything out, you never do anything to surprise me and, I don't know, I guess I'm just not feeling it anymore." I blurted. Then I slapped a hand over my mouth, shocked at what I had said. Apparently, he was pretty shocked too.

"What?" he gasped, shocked. I groaned.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter. I'll see you later." I murmured, moving away from him and turning to leave. He grabbed my wrist, pulling me back. I half-hoped that maybe he was going to surprise me, kiss me, pick me up, say something different, anything that he hadn't done countless times before. But no, all he did was frown at me.

"Ally, seriously? What do you mean, you're 'just not feeling it anymore'?" he asked. I sighed.

"I don't know, Dallas, but I'll tell you one thing. Austin has kissed me more times than you have, and since _you're _my _boyfriend _and he's my _best friend, _that's a little scary." I said, raising my voice a little in frustration. He winced.

"You've kissed Austin?"

"Yeah, a couple times." I shrugged. He looked hurt.

"While we've been dating?" he asked. I scowled, shaking my head.

"Of course not! What do you take me for?" I shouted. He looked relieved.

"Sorry, I know you wouldn't do that, I was just worried." He apologised. I glared at him.

"I've kissed him once at Midnight on New Year's Eve, and once at Christmas under the mistletoe…that's it. And they were just friendly kisses. But they were _on the lips, _unlike any kisses we've ever shared." I complained. He sighed, pulling me closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Ally, I just don't want to rush you. I guess I can kiss you if you really want…" he said, sounding reluctant. I scoffed.

"Please. If it's that much of a bother for you to kiss your girlfriend, maybe you shouldn't _have _a girlfriend." I half-shouted, pulling away from him. He looked surprised.

"Was that…"

"Yeah, apparently it was. We're over, Dallas. And you know what?"

"What?" he asked, looking a little downhearted, but not too devastated. That only served to make me angrier.

"I thought that it would hurt when we broke up. I thought I would be sad maybe cry a little, or a lot. I thought I would miss you. But most of all, I thought it would be _you _breaking up with _me. _But no, it's _me, _breaking up with _you, _and as much as it doesn't pain me to say it, it's not hurting me at all," I ranted, "I figured it would be hard, but you've made it shockingly easy."

**NPOV**

"Hey, Ally, can I talk to you please?" Austin asked. She frowned, worried by the slightly dazed look on his face and the red mark on his cheek.

"Of course. What's wrong?" she asked him. He blinked, still looking shocked.

"Unless I just had some kind of really, really vivid daydream, I just broke up with Cassidy." He said. Ally gaped, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"B-but I thought you loved her? You and Cassidy were so happy together…I was sure you two would be together forever!" she said, shocked. Austin shrugged.

"I guess not…I feel kinda bad, though. I mean, I must have really upset her…she slapped me. Ally, I've never been slapped by a girl before. Sure, she apologised and said I didn't deserve the slap, but still…I feel like shit. And I'm the one that did the breaking up!" he exclaimed, unable to make any sense of his emotions. She smiled softly, patting his arm comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Austin, eventually everything will make sense to you. Actually, this is quite a coincidence. I broke up with Dallas today." She mused. His eyes widened.

"What? But you like him! Like, you really, really like him! Why would you break up with him?"

"I don't really know. It was kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing. But you wanna know something weird? I don't even regret it. I mean, I'm a little bummed that my first real relationship ended so suddenly, but I'm not hurting. I don't even miss him, not really. Maybe it hasn't really hit me yet, but I don't know…I think I'm okay with it."

"Wow. It looks like we're both pretty confused right now. Come on, let's go out and do something to take our minds off it." He said, taking her hand and dragging her towards the exit. She laughed and stumbled after him.

They arrived at the movie theatre with Austin's arm slung around her shoulder while she gestured wildly, telling him a story about some crazy customer she had dealt with in the story a few days ago. They were both laughing easily, enjoying each other's company. Unfortunately, due to the unexpected appearance of a certain ex-boyfriend, that couldn't last long.

"Ally? What the hell?" Dallas shouted, jogging over to the pair, frowning.

"Dallas! Erm….hi?" she greeted him, shrugging Austin's arm off her shoulder and stepping towards him. He stepped backwards and scowled at her.

"Now I get it. This is why you dumped me; you've been fooling around with Austin, haven't you? Wow, this is rich. Wait until I tell Cassidy about this." He muttered, laughing sourly.

"No! Dallas, you've got it wrong! Austin and I are just friends, and that's it. We're just going to the movies as friends to take our minds off our recently ended relationships." Ally explained. Dallas rolled his eyes.

"I must say, Ally, you have gotten better at lying, but you don't honestly think I'm going to buy that, do you? I mean, you just told me that you _both _just broke off your relationships, and you're going to the movies together _as friends." _he asked, disbelieving.

"I guess it does sound pretty suspicious, but it's the truth, I swear!" she exclaimed. Austin grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Come on, Ally, he's not worth getting upset over. Let him believe what he wants. You two are broken up, aren't you?" he asked. She sighed and nodded, looking back at Dallas sadly.

"I guess there's no point fighting with you. I'll see you around Dallas."

"Yeah, whatever. But when you do see me around, don't talk to me." he muttered angrily. She groaned quietly as he stormed off, and Austin placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing comfortingly.

"Don't worry about it, Ally. He'll get over it." He shrugged. She nodded.

"I'm just worried that he might spread it around. I don't want to be known as the kind of girl that cheats, or that breaks up with her boyfriend and moves on within the same day."

"Ally, everyone knows you're not that kind of girl. Nothing Dallas says or does will change that."

"Thanks, Austin. Come on, let's go and see a movie."

**Austin POV**

It was a Friday when I got the news. I got called out of my fifth period English class to go to the office. There was a phone call for me. For a minute I was worried that it was my mom, calling to tell me that my sick Grandma was dead. But then I got there and the principal looked ecstatic as she held out the phone to me, and I knew there was no way she would be looking at me like that if my grandma was dead.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Austin Moon?" Came a cheery male voice from the other end. A very familiar male voice. Austin gasped, mouth open.

"Y-yeah. Erm, who's speaking?" he asked, wanting to be sure that it was who he thought it was.

"This is Jimmy Starr, from Starr Records. I'm calling to discuss a record deal. I've heard some of your stuff and, well, it's good. Really good."

"Really? You think so?" he asked, grinning madly.

"I do. How would you like to fly out to LA in about a week's time? We'll book you a hotel, you can meet some of the big shots here, you and I can have a chat and if all goes well, you can move out here and start producing your first album." He said. Austin was speechless; he would never, ever, have expected something like this. Ever.

"Hello? Mr Moon? Are you still there?"

"Yeah! I mean, that all sounds great. I'll need to speak to my team, but I think that should be fine."

"Team?"

"Yeah, Team Austin. My manager, Trish, my video director, Dez, and my partner, Ally." He explained.

"Oh, well, I'm sure we can find you a new Team Austin. I mean, we have some of the best managers in the business employed here at Starr, and you can take your pick of directors…"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr Starr, but if I can't bring my Team along, it's no deal." He said seriously. The principal frowned, listening to every word of the conversation through the other phone. Austin rolled his eyes discreetly.

"Really? You're really willing to pass up the opportunity of a lifetime for a few friends?" he asked, exasperated.

"Yeah, I am. I'm sorry Mr Starr, but I'm not leaving Team Austin behind."

"Oh, well, okay then."

"Thanks for the offer Mr Starr; I really appreciate it, but-"

"Then I guess we'll have to book a couple extra hotel rooms." Jimmy sighed. Austin's face lit up and it took everything he had not to jump up and down in triumph.

"Seriously? Thank you, Mr Starr, thank you so much!" he burst out. Jimmy chuckled.

"No, Austin, thank you. And please, call me Jimmy. I'll be calling you later, so make sure you pick up. I'm not the kind of man you let go to answerphone."

"Of course not, Mr-Jimmy. Speak to you later." He said, and then he hung up, handing the phone back to the principal and running out of the office excitedly.

**Ally POV**

I was sat in my French class, trying to concentrate on conjugating stupid verbs, when Austin burst in. I looked up in surprise, smiling at my best friend warmly, but confusedly. He grinned back, running over to me, and grabbing my hands to pull me to my feet. I glanced at Dallas automatically. He was glaring at us, but I didn't really care. It was mostly just instinct to look at him. If he was still going to be stupid about us, he was welcome to the heartache.

I giggled as he started dancing us around in a circle, squealing when he wrapped his arms around me and spun me around in the air.

"Mr Moon, Miss Dawson, would one of you care to tell me what in the world is going on here?" shouted Miss Dodd, glaring at us. Austin laughed loudly, putting me down and grinning at me.

"I just got off the phone with Jimmy Starr, from Starr Records. Ally, he offered me a record deal! We're flying out to LA in a week!" he shouted. I froze, unable to comprehend what he had just said.

"What?" I eventually managed to gasp out.

"We're going to be famous, Ally!" he shouted, and it finally hit me.

"Argh! Oh my God, we really are!" I screamed, throwing my arms around him and jumping to wrap my legs around his waist, the way we always hugged when something really great happened. He grabbed me, and then we were laughing and crying and people were coming over to ask questions and pat us on the back. Even Dallas smiled at me a little.

By the end of the day it was all over school that we were getting a record deal with Starr Records. People were asking for autographs, and guys were asking me out. We told Trish and Dez the whole story when we met up at the end of the day, since we hadn't seen them and they'd only heard bits and pieces from our excited peers.

"No fucking way! He actually called you? This is unbelievable!" Trish yelled. I winced slightly at the cuss, but I got over it. This was pretty huge news, after all.

"Does this mean we get to eat steak, like, whenever we want?" asked Dez, much calmer than everyone else. We all looked at him, confused. He groaned.

"I mean, when we're famous, will we have people that can bring us steak, like, whenever we want? Like Cody Simpson?"

"Erm, Dez, I'm pretty sure Cody Simpson doesn't have people that bring him steaks whenever he wants…"

"Sure he does. My magic meatball told me so."

"Erm, Dez? Your magic meatball gives yes or no answers…"

"So? I asked a _lot _of questions." He shrugged. Trish, Austin and I glanced at each other and then burst out laughing. Austin patted Dez on the back, grinning.

"Yeah, Dez, of course we can get people to bring you steak whenever you want."

"Ew, why would I want that? I don't even like steak…" he said, furrowing his brows. We all laughed even harder, and then we were all smiling and laughing as we walked down the street towards the mall, and Sonic Boom, to tell my dad the good news.

**Austin POV**

"Dad! Daddy, where are you?" Ally called as we walked through the glass doors into the music store. Lester walked out of the store room, smiling.

"I'm right here, Ally-gator. What's got you all so happy?" he asked, seeing the ecstatic looks on our faces. Ally ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck, jumping up and down.

"Daddy, daddy you will never believe it! Austin got a record deal! With Jimmy Starr! We're all flying out to LA in a week, and if all goes well we can move there permanently!" she shouted, positively buzzing. She pulled back, expecting to see her dad grinning, as we all were, but he was frowning and shaking his head.

"Ally, dear, I'm sorry, but there's no way I can afford to send you to LA, not for a little while and certainly not to stay there." He said, looking apologetic. Ally frowned, so I butted in.

"Erm, Mr Dawson? I think Starr Records are dealing with all the costs…" I told him. He shook his head.

"Even so, I can't run the store alone, and I certainly can't afford to hire another employee…"

"But dad, if this record deal works out, we'll be rich!" Ally protested.

"Yes, Ally, but that's just an 'if'. I can't risk it, baby. If it doesn't work out, we'll be broke." He said. I could see that Ally was trying her best to fight back tears, and so was I.

"Mr Dawson, please…" I pleaded. He looked between the four of us, looking sorry, but shook his head again.

"I'm sorry. Even if I could keep the store going, I can't let my daughter go gallivanting around LA for God0knows-how-long. It's just not possible, Austin. But good luck to you, anyway, I hope you do well."

"Thanks, Mr Dawson, but it's not going to happen. There's no way I can do this without Ally. More than that, even if I could, I wouldn't do this without Ally. She's my partner. I can't go off and get famous without my partner." I shrugged. Ally's eyes widened and she shook her head. Wiping her eyes, she spoke to me.

"Austin, can I please talk to you in the practice room? Alone?" she asked. I nodded, a little confused. She headed up the stairs and I followed her, more than a little worried. She closed the door behind us and then hugged me tightly again.

"Ally? Ally what's wrong?"

"Austin, you can't turn this offer down because of me. I won't let you. This is the opportunity of a lifetime. Just because I can't go with you, doesn't mean you shouldn't go. I'd rather see you get famous without me than not at all."

"But Ally, I don't want to go to LA without you! You're not just my partner, you're my best friend! You're my songwriter!" I protested, feeling tears begin sliding down my face but not even caring. She smiled sadly, crying again herself.

"You can find a new partner, a new songwriter. But I will always be your best friend, and you'll always be mine. I'll always be just a phone call away."

"But we'll be on opposite sides of the country, Ally! We'll never see each other, especially if I move there for good!"

"Austin, you'll still come back to visit your parents."

"There has to be something you can do, Ally. Your dad doesn't even pay you! Surely he can't legally make you stay here and keep working the store…"

"Austin, I'm still only seventeen. Legally, I have to do what my dad says for another nine months."

"Well, then, we can wait nine months."

"In nine months Jimmy Starr will have found a new recording artist to sign. This is your one and only chance, and you know it. I am not going to let you blow it." She said. He glared at her.

"You can't tell me what to do, Ally. Even my parents can't do that, now that I'm eighteen. This is completely, 100% my choice, and if I choose to turn it down, well, that's my decision," Just as I finished talking, my phone rang. I checked the caller ID, already having a pretty good idea of who it was, "Speak of the devil, here's Jimmy now…" I sighed. She frowned, looking from me to the phone, and then grabbed it. I gasped as she flipped the phone open.

"Mr Starr? No, he's in the bathroom. He wanted me to answer if it rang. I'm his partner Ally. Austin wants you to know that he's going to take your offer. Yeah, he's really excited. There is a slight change of plane though; I won't be joining him. He's going to need a new partner. Yeah, all I really do is write the songs and help produce the music. I'm not that important, he just calls me his partner to make me feel needed. He's my best friend, see. But I can't make it to LA, so he's going to have to do this without me. Trish and Dez will be there, though. Thanks Mr Starr. He'll speak to you later." She finished. I had been chasing her around the practice room since she started talking, but being small and quick she had managed to stay away from me.

After she hung up she handed me the phone, smiling sadly.

"I know, you can always call him up and say you changed your mind. But if you do, I will never speak to you again. I won't let you ruin your one chance at your dreams because of me, Austin. I love you too much for that." She said softly.

"Okay, Ally. Fine, you win. But I promise you, on the day of your eighteenth birthday, I will be back here. And you will come to LA with me. Promise me that you'll come with me and I'll do it." I said. Our eyes met and I saw so many different emotions in them. Sadness, pain, devastation were most prominent. But I could also see pride. She was proud of me. And happiness. Of course, only Ally could feel happy for me at a time like this.

"I promise." She whispered hoarsely.

**Review for an update! **

**Part two is already written, but I won't upload it until I've had a few reviews...How much do you want it? :)**


	2. Part 2

**Thanks so so so much for all of the reviews! They made me so happy! I hope this lives up to your expectations! Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :'(**

Chapter 2

**Ally POV**

The week after we found out about the record deal went really fast. Austin and I spent the entire week spending as much time together as possible. Trish and Dez's parents were only letting them go temporarily, and they would be flying back every month or so to visit. Austin said he would too, but we both knew that he would be far too busy, if things worked out, to take so much time off. So we tried to cram all of the things we would have done in the next nine months into seven days. And all the while, we were trying our level best not to think about our upcoming separation. But all too soon, it was Friday, and we were at the airport, and we couldn't avoid thinking about it anymore.

"Ally, I'm going to miss you so much." He said to me, tearing up once again. I smiled sadly, already bawling.

"I'm going to miss you too. I can't believe this is really happening, Austin. I always knew you were going to make it, be famous, but I never imagined that things would happen like this. I always imagined that I would be going with you. I never once considered that I might be left behind." I choked out. He wrapped his arms around me in a huge bear hug and I clung to him, considering refusing to let go. But then he would miss his flight and if he did, I'd never convince him to leave.

"I can't believe it either. But I promise, Ally, in nine months' time I'll be back here, and you'll be boarding this plane with me." He promised. I nodded, burying my head in his neck and breathing in his sweet, familiar scent.

"Did you say goodbye to Cassidy?" I asked him. He had made up with her and they were trying to be friends since she found out about the record deal. She wanted them to be friends when he left.

"Yeah. Trust me, Ally, that wasn't nearly as difficult as this."

"We're not saying goodbye, though. We're saying 'see you soon', right?"

"Right." He confirmed. I smiled, feeling a fresh wave of tears overtake me. It was a good job we got to the airport early, because it was going to take me a while to pull myself together.

"And your parents?"

"They're pretty upset, but they plan to visit me as much as possible."

"I wish I could come and visit, but-"

"We've been through this. Your dad can't afford the flights, and I can't ask Jimmy to pay for it. You don't want me to 'push my luck' so soon." He muttered sourly. I chuckled.

"Austin, you know this is the right thing. Besides, it's only nine months. What could possibly happen in nine months?"

"Ally, you could have a kid in nine months." He muttered. I couldn't help it; I laughed, loudly and freely. It was the first time I had actually, properly laughed since my dad told me that I wasn't going to be able to go. He stared at me like I was crazy for a second, but then he was laughing too, and we were both laughing like idiots, and before I could comprehend what was happening, his lips were on mine and he was _kissing me, _my best friend was _kissing me, _and even more, I was _kissing him back. _

We were both still crying, our tears mingling and leaving a salty taste on our tongues as we kissed, for the first time, in front of everyone, in the middle of the airport. After a minute or so we pulled apart, breathless and grinning like idiots, but still crying.

"Austin…"

"Don't, Ally. I don't know about that, but I've wanted to do that for years. I've been so, so tempted, especially since I broke up with Cassidy and you broke up with Dallas. I didn't want to because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But we're not going to see each other for nine months, and I don't know what's going to happen, but one thing I know for sure; I couldn't leave without kissing you." He explained, breathless. I smiled, loving the honesty and trust in his expression.

"I'm really, really glad you did, Austin." I whispered, before kissing him again.

**Austin POV**

I couldn't believe it. Not only had I finally found the courage to kiss her, but she actually _liked it. _And she was kissing me back! Of course, it would only happen a couple hours before I left for LA and wasn't going to see her for nine months. Karma's a bitch, I guess.

"So, what do you want to do? I still have an hour or so before I need to check in, and everyone else shouldn't be here for another half hour…" I said. She smiled, taking my hand and pulling me over to the benches. I sat down and she sat on my lap, our lips meeting again, feverishly. I guess it seems a little rushed, but I had wanted her for so long, and I wasn't going to see her for almost a year…we had a lot to make up for.

After what felt like minutes but must have been a lot longer, Ally jumped up. I looked around, a little dazed, to see a smirking Trish and clueless Dez staring down at us. All our parents were stood behind them, along with Cassidy who looked a little hurt but mouthed 'finally' when our eyes met.

"Erm…hey guys." I muttered. Everyone burst out laughing, minus Ally's dad and Dez, who was looking around at everyone like they were crazy.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Trish sighed, still grinning.

"Inside joke, Dez. Come on, let's go get some food, I haven't had any breakfast and I am _starving." _she said sternly, taking Dez by the hand and dragging him off. I momentarily froze in shock from seeing them hold hands, but then I realised that Ally had jumped off my lap straight onto the floor and I leant down to help her up. She was bright red, looking up at everyone.

"Hey…erm, dad, are you okay?" she asked, noticing that he was looking a little green. He shook his head.

"Just a little surprised to see my daughter and her 'best friend' eating each other's faces…" he muttered. She blushed even harder, looking at the floor.

"Sorry Mr Dawson, it was my fault…"

"Don't worry, Austin, I'm going to let it go. But only because you're leaving for LA in an hour and Ally is already angry enough with me." He said warningly. I nodded, smiling gratefully.

"Well, I guess I should go check in in a minute." I sighed. I spent the next few minutes going round everyone and saying goodbye, and so did Trish and Dez once they got back from wherever they were. Then Trish, Dez and I grabbed our bags and led the procession to the check-in desk. Once things were sorted we went into the waiting room and sat down. Ally and I caught each other's gazes and decided we needed to be alone again, just to say our final goodbyes.

"I'm going to go to the toilet quickly. I'll be back in a minute." I muttered. A minute later, Ally was walking out too and I grabbed her, pulling her to me into another hug.

"I don't want to do this, Ally." I sighed into her hair. She looked up at me.

"I don't want you to do this either, Austin. But you're going to, and you're going to do your thing, and you're going to get really famous, and then in nine months you're going to be back here with me, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. You know, it's kinda funny. I mean, it was so easy for us to break up with Cassidy and Dallas. Yet now that it's each other that we're losing, it couldn't be more difficult."

"That's because I really liked Dallas, and you really liked Cassidy. But the two of us, we love each other. What we have, it's nothing physical. It's not based on looks, or lust. It's based on _us. _We're a perfect match, Austin. I think, maybe, we're even soul mates. And even though this hurts be more than anything has ever hurt me before, even though saying goodbye, or 'see you soon', to you is the most difficult thing I have ever done in my life, I wouldn't change a thing." She whispered. I smiled.

"I feel exactly the same way. God, I wish you were coming with me." I groaned. She nodded.

"So do I. And I will. In nine months. And I promise you, nothing will change in that time. I won't find a new best friend, or a new boyfriend, and I certainly won't have a kid…" we both chuckled a little again.

"I know. And the same goes for me. I promise, fame won't change me. When I come back for you in nine months' time, I'll still be exactly the same person." I promised. She nodded.

"I know." She murmured. She then kissed me one last time and pulled away.

"Come on, let's go before you miss your flight."

**Ally POV**

Eight months and three weeks later, I was hanging in my room with Trish. She was back for a week during school vacation, and we were having a girly night in. We'd spent the night talking about the latest Twilight movie, and about all the celebrities she had seen and met in LA, but it was getting late, we were both tired, and the elephant in the room was becoming bigger and bigger with every passing moment. Finally we fell into a semi-awkward silence and Trish couldn't take it anymore.

"Look, Ally, I know it hurts, but we have to talk about Austin." She said. I winced, feeling tears spring to my eyes almost instantly.

"What's to talk about? Two weeks after he declared his love for me and told me nothing would change while we were apart, he's in the tabloids with some slutty blonde girlfriend. The first of many for bad-boy superstar. Obviously, everything between us was a load of crap. I don't want to talk about it because it doesn't matter." I sighed. Trish rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on Ally, you know that's not Austin. He's doing all this for the publicity. His label set it all up for him so that more people buy his albums and stuff. Austin still loves you, and he is going to prove that in a week's time when he turns up for your birthday to take you with him to LA." She argued. I groaned, lying back on the bed.

"As if. Look, Trish, I appreciate it, but I wouldn't be surprised if he's forgotten all about me. There's no way he's going to go through with that. He's not coming back for me, not in a week, not in a month, not in a year."

"Fine, Ally, believe that if you want. But trust me, he will. That guy was in love with you for too long to have forgotten you in the space of eight months."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I brushed the comment off. Secretly, I wanted to believe her. Desperately. But I couldn't. I couldn't get my hopes up. For the first couple weeks, Austin called me every day. But after those stories started being printed, he stopped calling so much. It went from every day to every few days, and then every week, and then not at all. I tried ringing him myself but I always got answerphone, and eventually I stopped trying. I tried asking Trish and Dez to talk to him for me, but they barely even see him anymore. Trish was demoted to co-manager, and she mostly manages dates and things. And Dez simply films the video footage. He doesn't get a say in the editing or the final thing anymore. I've tried telling them to quit, but they don't want to abandon Austin.

Trust Trish and Dez to stay loyal to a backstabbing, jerk of an ex-friend.

"Anyway, come on Ally, we need to plan your party."

**Austin POV**

I groaned as Cindy tried to kiss me again, moving my head away so that she only got my cheek.

"Austin, what's up?" she asked.

"You know this isn't real, Cindy. Why do you keep trying?" I asked her, pushing her off my lap and getting to my feet. She smiled.

"Because I'm me, and I figure that if I keep trying, eventually you'll succumb. Why wouldn't you? You're just a guy, after all." She shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, trust me, I'm not going to 'succumb'. Look, Cindy, you're a gorgeous girl and any guy would be lucky to have you, but-"

"Then why don't you want me? Come on, Austin, just once! It's not even like it'll be your first time!" she shouted, frustrated. I winced. It would be, in fact. Contrary to popular belief, I am still a virgin. I've stayed faithful to Ally, the girl I love. Well, of course I've kissed girls, but only in public. I never do anything in public. I know she still sees the tabloids and is probably hurting anyway, but at least _I'll _know I've done the right thing.

"I just…I can't." I muttered.

"Is there someone else? Has bad-boy Moon fallen for someone?" she asked, disbelieving. I sighed, not wanting to lie anymore, and nodded.

"Yeah, I have. Only, I fell for her long before I was even famous. All these girls I've been with…I haven't really been with them. I never honestly liked any of them. They're just for publicity. The girl I love, well, she's back in Miami. Waiting for me. I hope."

"Maybe she is waiting for you, but you're not planning on going to her, are you?" she asked incredulously. I nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I a week's time, I'm flying back to Miami and bringing her back here with me." I told her, smiling. She smiled too.

"Wow. That's…sweet. I can tell you like this girl…"

"I don't like her, Cindy. I love her. I am completely, head-over-heels in love with her, and I have been for way too long. This next week…it's going to go so slowly. I swear, by Friday I'm going to be a complete wreck." I admitted. She laughed.

"Wow. I've never seen someone so helplessly in love before. I've never actually been turned down before, either."

"There's a first time for everything." I shrugged. She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess there is. Well, I'm going to leave now, but good luck with this girl, Austin. You're a good guy; you deserve her."

"No, I don't. I am nowhere near good enough for her. But no guy ever will be good enough for her, so I might as well be the one that gets her." I commented. She laughed.

"Goodnight, Austin."

"Night Cindy."

**Ally POV**

"Ally, isn't there somewhere you're supposed to be?" my dad asked. I was sat on the couch in the practice room, watching SpongeBob and pigging out on ice-cream. Trish had been called back to LA early so my party had been 'postponed'. I was relieved, to be honest. Trish was inviting all these people I barely know when all I really wanted to do was curl up with my favourite ice-cream and watch TV.

Okay that was a lie. I was currently doing exactly that, and it was feeling like the worst birthday in the history of the world. But hey, without my best friend there, I was never going to have any fun.

"I don't think so, why?" I asked sullenly. He sighed.

"Ally, you're supposed to be at the airport, waiting for Austin's plane to come in." he said.

"He's not coming, dad. Why should I be there if he's not going to be?"

"Because you're Ally, and you would never, ever break a promise. Whether Austin is going to be there or not, you need to be there. You'll never forgive yourself otherwise, and you know it." He said. I thought for a second, but knew he was right. I couldn't live with myself if I broke my promise. And it would make things so much easier. I would be there, waiting for him. He wouldn't show up, breaking his promise, and I would be able to hate him with good reason.

"I guess…daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you give me a ride to the airport?"

"Sure thing honey."

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

When we got to the airport I made my way to the waiting area to wait for Austin's plane to land. I was in luck; the announcement blared out through the speaker's just minutes after I arrived.

By the time the plane touched down, my stomach was in pieces. I felt like I was going to be sick and like I couldn't breathe all at once. I watched as the doors opened and people started climbing off the plane. I stood there and I watched, hopeful, as people ran from the plane to greet loved ones. I felt like crying as couples were reunited, families and friends crying their hearts out at the sight of their loved ones. I stayed there and I watched even after the place was empty, even after the doors were closed. I waited, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he would materialize out of thin air.

But of course he didn't. I hadn't expected him to, and I had been right. All along, that small glimmer of hope had been there, but now it was gone. Austin had forgotten about me. He was over me. And he had broken his promise.

I silently made my way back out of the airport, feeling like every person there was watching me, pitying me, even though I know that wasn't true. Nobody cares about the lonely, sad girl leaving the airport without the guy she loved. And I was stupid to feel like anyone did. If the guy who said he loved me didn't care enough to keep his promise, why should anyone else care at all?

I climbed into the car silently, ignoring the sad look in my father's eyes. He hated to see me hurting, and I knew that, but I couldn't bring myself to speak to him.

We drove home in silence, and as soon as he had stopped the car I was out of it, running into the house and up the stairs. I didn't quite make it to my bedroom, though, because before I could manage to open my door I was on the floor, tears streaming down my face, barely able to breathe through the tears.

I didn't stop to think about things. I just cried. If I had, I might have wondered why the front door wasn't locked. My dad was meticulous about locking the front door, ever since we were burgled a few years ago. There was no way he would have forgotten. Yet I hadn't had to unlock it, I had just burst right into the house. If I wasn't too caught up in my emotions and self-pity, I may have considered that. But I was, and I didn't. Finally, I managed to pull myself together and get to my feet.

I took a deep breath in as I opened my bedroom door.

And then I stopped breathing completely.

There, on my bed, smiling at me like nothing was wrong, was my best friend.

"Hey Ally." He said softly. I gasped, running over and jumping onto my bed. He grinned, opening his arms to hug me, but I wasn't about to do that. He had hurt me, bad. Dating all those girls, not turning up at the airport. Disregarding the fact that he was here now, I punched him. Hard. In the stomach.

And then I did it again, and again, and again, until I couldn't hit him anymore. Then I crumpled, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him harder than I had ever thought possible.

"I…Hate….You." I muttered between kisses. He nuzzled his cheek against my own and whispered in my ear.

"I love you too."

And then nothing mattered anymore. I didn't care about all those other girls. I didn't care that I hadn't seen him for nine months, hadn't spoken to him for five months. I didn't care that he had been a crappy friend to Trish and Dez. I didn't care, because right then, it was him and me, Austin and Ally. And we were together.

Letting him go was the hardest thing I have ever done.

But taking him back was easy.

**Review? :D**


End file.
